Wet Loving
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is the third request of Jeff Hardy Fan VR 1 as it is rated M for Sexual Content and language...enjoy!


Wet Loving

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content and Language…and it takes place in a hot tub as the pairing is Cody/Beth as Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 also requested this as well.**

The Hot Tub at Playa De Losers…it is a very popular place at the Playa to socialize and relax as Geoff and Bridgette made out in there a lot and did a lot of magical things in there as well…as Cody was relaxing away as he was free from Sierra as Beth arrived into the hot tub as she was sporting a purple one-piece swimsuit as she still had her glasses as Cody sported his normal swimsuit.

"Hi Beth." Cody said greething the wannabe.

"Hi Cody…glad that crazy girl is out of your life huh?" Beth greeted and asked him.

"You mean Izzy or Sierra?" Cody asked Beth.

"Sierra." Beth asnwered.

"Yes, I am glad that Sierra and I broke up but we're just friends now." Cody said to Beth.

"Me too…I mean I gave you that kiss on the cheek when you were in that body cast after you were mauled by that bear so that had to count for something." Beth said to Cody as they laughed a bit.

"You know…ever since I broke up with her…I had a interest in someone new…somebody like you." Cody said to Beth as she blushed.

"R-Really?" Beth asked Cody.

"Yeah…I mean your cute, you have a great smile, and a great body for someone like you." Cody said as she blushed heavily as she laughed.

"Thanks Cody." Beth said to Cody.

"You're welcome Beth…I don't wanna be rude but-" Cody said as Beth cut him off with a deep and pasionate kiss as they madeout in the hot tub not before something was growing inside of his swimsuit.

"Is that a boner in your swimsuit or are you just happy to see me?" Beth asked Cody.

"Well…I am happy to see you." Cody said as Beth smiled.

"I have feelings for you since Total Drama Island…and I really think you look horny in that swimsuit…so let's take it off." Beth said as she slowly stripped Cody's swimsuit as he had a 10 inch long and 3 inch thick dick was exposed as Beth's jaw dropped.

"Wow…you are big." Beth said as she took off her glasses and then went underwater her lips soon approached the rim of his strong dark rod. Her tongue gave the rim a nice clean and slow lick way up to the head of his penis, now sliding inside her mouth. Her head slowly bobbed back and forth, enduring every taste of his dark manhood. Beth soon let out a muffled moan as her tongue kept touching the head of his cock inside her mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Cody moaned as he gritted his teeth due to the sexual pressure. That blowjob of hers made him grab the rim of the hot tub in desperation. Beth licked around the tip more and sent it back inside her mouth once again. It was just like licking around a white fudgesicle seductively. The speed of her blowjob started to rapidly increase as Cody felt his hips gyrate due to the incredible desperation that he was having.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMMM..." she moaned in muffled fashion once again. However...something was about to burst inside him like crazy.

"Ohhhhh...shit...I'm cumming...I'm cumming...!" Cody grunted as he held her beautiful hair together for an eruption. His white streams of cum had shot inside her mouth repeatedly. His cum had a bit of a sugary taste from where Beth's pretty little mouth now leaked where the water is. She soon broke out of the blowjob as the cum had now soaked around Cody's hard cock.

"Mmmmmmm...you're cum tastes so good to me..." Beth replied as she now sat on his lap seductively.

"Thanks...here...let me help that for you..." Cody spoke softly as he grabbed the crotch of the swimsuit and moved it out of the way to see her pussy.

As her pussy was just so shaven and tight for Cody to see up close and personal. So pink, so mouthwatering. Cody felt a bead of sweat come through him in one slow minute.

"Mmmmmm...come to Papa..." he smirked devilishly as Beth had sat on his chest and bent back a little bit, facing his pussy to his handsome face.

His tongue gave her cunt a playful, yet savory lick. So long and everlasting. Those pink petals were getting wet by every second that passed by. Cody's face just turned so desperate as if he wanted to lick her tasty clit out of control. He did as his tongue now started to motorboat her by every drop.

"Ohhhhh, Cody...Ohhhhhhhhh!" she moaned aggressively as the sensation caused her to take off the top of her swimsuit, which revealed her large D-cup breasts. So white and so luscious like a melon as she grabbed them out of desperation and aggression. Cody now started to send his two fingers by jamming her soft warm pussy back and forth. He wondered how his large dick would fit inside there. The sensation would even be more climactic.

"MmmmmmmmMMMMMMmmmmm...!" Cody muffled as his tongue and fingers started molding together with her Jersey cunt, therefore sending Beth to the brink of orgasm. But he didn't want her to reach her climax just yet. His fingers broke out of the finger-fuck as Beth tasted her very own honey-coated cum coming through the tips of Cody's fingers.

He then slid underneath of her and appeared behind the Wannabe girl. Beth had now bent over Doggie Style, just in order to tease Cody. She clasped her ass just urging him to insert him inside her so madly.

"What are you waiting for? Come and get it, big boy..." she said in seducing fashion as Cody approached her and grabbed his tight geeky dick. He softly inserted her pussy and shifted his body slowly back and forth with gentle thrusts. Cody felt a tender shudder some through him. Her clit was just warm like a cozy fire burning under the moonlight. The waves in the hot tub became intense with every nano-second.

"Ohhhhhhh, yeah...Ahhhhh..." Cody grunted softly as his thrusts became mellow and smooth. Beth felt it inside her as the calm speed of his made it savory and hearty for her to keep her climax in control. She was just like a sexy wannabee pony getting it from behind by a geeky and cocky, rock-hard stallion.

"Ohhhhh...harder…Harder!" she cried out as his speed started to increase slightly tenfold. It was because her clit was just like his kind of lubrication that he needed. However, she wanted it so badly. Cody stated grasping her ass just to keep her from losing it as he now penetrated rapidly. He was going to make her howl into the sky itself.

The water was now pouring down from both of their faces hardly. The hot sensation and the arousing made his bulge grow monstrously with every thrust of his hot white dick right inside that ass of hers. He would have likely to cum once again, but he had decided he was not done yet. he had now broken off of the doggie style and sent Beth into spooning position.

Cody soon lifted her legs in scissor form and began to enter her pussy yet again. She just could not get enough of him impaling her once again as the wet rim of his cock slid up and down. The motion of his dick was smoother than the raging waters in the hot tub.

"Ohhhh...Cody..." she moaned slightly as they soon exchanged a slow tongue kiss as his thrusts began to increase again. The sound of his balls started hitting the pavement that was her warm pink cavern. The sweat had now glistened all over her body, which looked like she was warmed up for a workout. That desperate look in her face felt like she wanted to feel every ounce of his cum inside her.

"Uhhhhhhhhh!" he grunted monstrously as his penis now started to turn dark red. He was now anticipating erupting inside her, as Beth let out one quiet sexual cry in her voice. She hung on to the back of Cody's neck to hang on for the sexual splash that was gonna hit her inside.

"Cody! I am going to cum! I'M GONNA CUM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beth screamed as his massive wet shots of cum surged inside her repeatedly and dripped out of her warm cavern nonstop. Cody soon got up as his cock now faced the Wannabe woman as he stroked it hard as Beth's mouth was agape and her tongue was out as he was about to climax all over her.

"Oh god…AUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Cody climaxed as he came over her face shooting her forehead, mouth, chin, and then her breasts as they both collapse on the side of the hot tub.

"Cody…I never felt more like a woman in my life." Beth said as she kissed Cody as they both cleaned up.

"Wanna get something to drink from the bar?" Beth asked Cody.

"I would love that." Cody said answering Beth's question as they made their way to the bar.

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
